


Huge Toes Leclercq

by beautifulnow



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, idk - Freeform, im sorry sjskja, kinda a crack fic, kinda serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulnow/pseuds/beautifulnow
Summary: Basically Porter gets off to Hugo's feet.





	Huge Toes Leclercq

Porter watched from the bed as Hugo walked inside closing the door behind him, he bent down to untie his shoelaces, which caused Porter to swallow hard. Hugo delicately removed one of the shoes careful not to bend the back, followed by the next one, once they were off he walked the short couple of steps to the bed, climbing up and sitting beside Porter, who's cheeks looked slightly flushed. 

“What's wrong? Hugo asked curiously.

“Nothing, it's just you look good today, I like your sock choice.” Porter said pointing towards Hugo's feet at the end of the bed. Hugo raised his eyebrow, the socks were nothing special just black socks with a blue trim. “Oh? Thanks.” He said laughing and playfully bringing his legs up so that his feet were now across Porter’s lap. Porter nervously laughed, and grabbed Hugo's left foot. He began moving his hand across his foot, massaging it softly, it was a little moist, probably from being in his shoes all day but Porter didn't mind one bit.

Hugo bit his lip holding back a moan of pleasure, it felt nice after being on his feet all day, and he wasn't gonna object to a free foot massage. He just watched as Porter slowly massaged both feet taking turns and giving special attention to each one. 

“Can I take your socks off? It'll feel nicer I bet.” Porter said looking Hugo in the eye, he didn't even think about it before nodding his head in approval. Porter moved his hand to Hugo's ankle grasping the edge of the sock and carefully removing it, grazing the bottom of Hugo's foot as he did so. Hugo giggled, at the fresh air hitting his feet, and wiggled his toes once the socks were completely off. Porter cleared his throat, before letting out a small laugh in reply to Hugo's, he was nervous and Hugo could sense it. 

“Your feet are so soft.” He whispered, trailing his hands from the heels to the top of his toes. He swallowed, before gripping Hugo's foot and bringing it up to his lips. He softly kissed the side of his pinky toe, then the next toe, and the one after that, all the way to his big toe, where he not only kissed it but brought out his tongue to run along the bottom of it, enjoying the slightly salty taste. Hugo moaned softly, moving his other foot towards Porters noticeably hard crotch. This assured Porter he was enjoying this as much as he was. 

He decided to go a step further and wrapped his whole mouth around Hugo's big toe, creating a suction as his tongue laid flat against the toe. He removed his mouth slowly, creating a popping sound at the end of it. Hugo whined out a small “fuck” when Porter moved on to the other foot taking the exact same steps as he did with the other. Hugo used his now wet foot to rub at Porters hard cock that was still in his pants, feeling himself get hard as well by all the attention his feet were getting. 

Porters tongue trailed along the whole bottom of Hugo's feet loving all the surface area he had to cover. He even went as far as to lick in between each toe slowly, savoring the taste, and the way it felt against his tongue. He could cum just from this, just from watching his saliva drip down Hugo's feet, it was all so fucking hot. It didn't help that Hugo was still rubbing his cock with his other foot, it was getting to be too much. 

He took his mouth back to the top of his feet, fitting all 5 toes into his mouth, bobbing his head, while Hugo moaned out beside him, increasing the speed of his other leg, so Porter could feel the pleasure he was. Porter grunted, removing his mouth his foot but not letting go of it. “Oh, fuck” he said, his grasp on Hugo's foot got harder, and Hugo moaned in returned. Porter looked at him absolutely, flustered. His cheeks red, taking deep breaths before speaking “I just came.” He said. Hugo held back a laugh, but smiled.

“I know.” He paused before speaking again. “If you wanted to get off to my feet, you could've just asked, instead of complimenting my socks, you know?” He couldn't help but laugh this time around, as Porter just looked at him with flushed cheeks.


End file.
